


Wings

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Wings, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico had wings, and he hated them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

Bianca had beautiful white wings. 

They were soft, and the feathers almost never fell, but when they did, he was sure to keep them all in a box under his bed. When he put them under the sun, they gleamed and turned into golden sparkles when their time was up. The sparkles always made him sleepy, but somehow happy.

He called them "Cool".

Bianca called them "Wrong"

She used to say, that wings were the biggest secret they needed to carry. No matter what, no one must know. 

He didn't understand. Bianca's wings were beautiful, pretty under the sky, and so big they could be even bigger than herself. 

"It would be better if you didn't have them." She said. 

He chose no to believe her. How could a pair of awesome wings be bad?

When he was nine they appeared on the middle of his back.

At first, they were tiny. Didn't get past his shoulders, so weak they couldn't lift him even half a centimeter above ground.

"It's not fair..."He said. 

"Don't worry. When you grow up. They'll be stronger. For now, you should practise hiding them."

"Why? They are cool!"

"They are not something 'cool',Nico." Her tone was serious. "They can be dangerous, so you should at least try to hide them."

He didn't like the idea, but he did it anyway. 

Hiding them was painful. It was literal tearing apart your skin, blend them with your bones, and then let it scar painfully slow, all under two minutes. 

It felt uncomfortable over all, so he prefered to leave them out as much as Bianca let him. 

Until people started talking. 

"You are a freak!"

"It's a monster!"

"Stay away!"

"Don't take my soul, please!"

"I don't want to die!"

Maybe, if his wings were pure white like Bianca's, people wouldn't be so scared...

"Nonsense." She said."People are scared of us because they think we are 'angels'.'Angels' rarely come with good news. Some people think they are a good omen, but when you are staring at an 'angel' fear washes over you. But don't listen to them, your wings are 'cool' didn't you say so?"

 

He wasn't so sure after that. 

Black. Pitch black wings, that at first glance he couldn't stop thinking were "terrific", but now couldn't find a better word than "creepy".

He didn't dare to open his wings more than necessary. 

After all, "Angel of Death" wasn't a nice nickname. 

* * *

 

When Bianca died, he screamed, he cried and finally couldn't take it more. 

He lost control.  His skin opened and big wings, bigger than him, larger than his whole arms came out of his back. 

He screamed. They tore his skin open, and broke from the bones they were attached to. They were far bigger than the last time he opened,70 years ago it seemed.  

They had blood on them. His own. He hadn't been careful. 

It hurted. His whole back was burning and those things were stretching as far as they could, against his own comands. 

"Stop!" He screamed, but they wouldn't listen."Stop!"

It seemed like full hours, but no more than five minutes passed. The pain stopped. Slowly, but it did. 

"Stop..."He couldn't find his voice to scream. Everything hurted. 

Nico tried to focus on anything other than his back. Tiredly, he glanced to the trees that were near. In the ground there were feathers, and the trees had some stuck on them too. He wondered if those things were bald from all the feathers that fell. 

He shivered as he imagined it. 

Bones coming out of his back were even more creepy than wings, if he dared call them that.

No...Creepy wasn't the word anymore...They were more...

"Gross..."He murmured. 

Fortunately, they weren't bald. He stretched them a bit more, and decided to let them rest for a bit. 

He breathed, slowly and softly. His heart beat was slowing down, and the fresh air filled his lungs. A shiver ran down his spine. It was cold. 

His shirt was torn appart. He would need a new one. 

Feathers were still falling down, they landed quite slowly, like the wind was gracious enough to let them softly on the ground. One landed near his hand.

He took it, and was surprised. He never got to touch much of her sister's feathers, but he remembered the softness they had. 

He cursed under his breath. 

Under his hand, the feather was rough, covered in blood, and under the sun, it only made it look like they were dirty, wich they certainly were. 

Nothing compared to Bianca's. He wondered if that was good or bad.   
After a while, the feather, that was supposed to become sparkles turned to ashes. 

Just simply like that. 

Ashes. 

Nico stood up, and stepped over the feathers that got in his way. Every single one turned gray and dusty, but he didn't want to look. 

The sky was clear. Maybe he could try that "Flying" thing. 

He moved his wings as slowly as possible.

He regreted it as soon as he shot in the sky unable to stop. 

* * *

 

He sighed as he saw him. 

Three years older than him, but he surely seemed way younger with that smile. 

His heartbeat was so loud Pecy might have heard it, if he weren't so dumb. 

Annabeth, though, he was sure she heard it. 

He watched from afar, he didn't dare to get near him. 

The worst part? 

Those things seemed to be in constant contection with his heart, so as soon as his heartbeat speeded up, they would star to flutter under his skin. 

It was annoying and uncomfortable.  
It made him weak on his knees, like they wanted to tear open and fly to the sky.   
He managed to keep them under control, but if he lost focus, any minute they would rip his skin. 

"Slow down..."He murmured. Percy was laughing just besides Annabeth, he probably made a stupid joke...He could care less. Just the way he smiled was enough to make those damned things start to itch his skin."Please..."

* * *

 

Some stupid monster attacked the Argo II again. 

It was kind of weak, and they were flying, so at first they made no big deal. 

That was until Jason got knocked out, and Percy was thrown off the ship.

No one noticed. Annabeth was trying to take down the stupid mosnter, and Leo tried to keep the ship stable. 

Only Nico saw. 

Before he could control it, the itch started. 

He ran as fast as he could and jumped. 

It was painful, but he couldn't bring himself to notice. His only thought was. 

"Don't. Please, not you too..."

It was quick. As fast as he could. 

He picked him up and made sure a sprinkle of ashes was thrown at Percy's face, so he could stay out of focus. He just understood why the feathers had that sleepy effect. 

Once he had him in his arms, the only thing he could think was "He is safe... Thank gods he is safe..."

No one noticed it was him. But when Percy described what he remebered, everyone paled. 

"Let's pray the gods it wasn't what I think..."Annabeth said worried. Nico couldn't help feeling a pang of pain."If you are telling the truth, seaweed brain, it must have been a Death Angel. They carry the message of your death.Pain and despair. They bring bad luck to everyone. Usually, it means people around them will die."

Nico couldn't agree more

* * *

 

The next time he opened them, was way after Gaia's war was over. 

It was dumb but...

Will Solace. 

They were wandering in the forest after dinner, and when that idiot decided to fucking trip...

He was scared.  

Just a moment ago, they had been laughing, some stupid pun jokes Solace decided to make, and next...He got too near the edge. Nico tried to tell him he should watch out, but that idiot didn't listen. He triped, and the next thing he saw, was Will falling. 

He remembers the panic. 

He ran, as fast as he could and stretched his hand as far as he could, trying to grab his hand. 

_Grab it. Please._

"Nico!" He yelled.  _I did it. I did it_  was the only thing he could think as he felt Will's hand in his. "Let go! You'll fall too!"

"I won't!" He screamed back. "I won't! I'll never let go!"

Nico tried to pull him up, just to find out he couldn't. Will was too heavy. 

 _I won't let go. I swear never to let go again._  

Their hands slipped.   
"Will!" He screamed. Before he could react, he launched himself to the edge.

He inmediatly took Will's hands."Don't let go, you idiot..."He was about to cry. He hadn't realize his wings were already spread. All he could think was not to let go of Will's hand. Imediatly, he started moving them as roughtly as he could, landing softly on the ground.

Only then he felt the pain across his back. \

"Ahgg!" He screamed in agony. It had been far too quickly, and too much pressure for his practically unused wings. Another scream passed his lips, and he curled up trying to supress the pain. 

"Are you alright?" Will asked, but Nico couldn't answer."Damn it!"

It was fuzzy after that. Will tried to ease some of the pain with nectar and ambrosia, and tried to sing a bit, it helped a lot, but even with all that, he could still feel a little of pain. 

"They haven't stretched in a whille." He explained."It's kind of like,if you sit under your foot for an awful lot of time, weeks, months even, so when you finally move it's going to hurt a lot. It doesn't help they were attached to my bones."

"Gods...And why didn't you stretch them?" He was angry, Nico flinched when he heard him. Will only got that angry when he took health as it were nothing. 

"It hurts to take them out and in all the time, besides they are big. I can only let them out in my cabin, and I'm almost never there so..." he stared at the ground. He was sitting under a tree to rest a bit. The pain was becoming less, but soon he would need to hide them again. He shivered. He would need to take it slowly. 

"Makes sense...I think..."Will whispered."Why didn't you tell me?" 

Nico looked away. 

"They are creepy. I didn't want you to run away."

Will let out a loud sigh. 

"If I didn't because you are son of Hades, you think I would because you have wings?" Will put his hand against his chest, and made a dramatic pained face."You wound me."

Nico rolled his eyes, and let out a small laugh, pushing Will away, who laughed softly too. 

"Yeah, you are too much of an idiot to realize I could kill." Nico stretched his wings a bit more. 

"You wouldn't."Will said, and Nico was surprised to see a serious look on his eyes. He blushed. Will relaxed and sighed, then smiled."But still, this kind of explains a lot."

"It does?" Nico wondered. 

"Yeah, I mean, I always knew you were an angel, but...Who would have guessed you were my guardian angel? " 

The sincere smile Will gave him, made it impossible for him no to blush.   
Before he could control them, the wings , as big as they were, covered his entire front body, and started to flutter. He heard Will laugh and they shook so hard, many feathers fell from them. 

"They are amazing."Will said, and Nico guessed he was talking about feathers.   
He started to peak out of them, and saw him holding one in his hand. 

"It's dirty." Nico said, disgusted. "Most of the time they are covered in blood."

"They wouldn't if you were more careful."He said, studying it."And if you ate less cheesburgers"

"Shut up."

"No, I mean...They are kind of like hair, you know?" Will started to say." Or at least I think. Maybe it's because you don't take care of them enough. If you bathed them."

"No way in Tartarus."He turned away."I'm not taking them out everytime I bathe.."

"Don't say it like..."In his hands, the feather turned to ashes. "Wow...They can do that?"

Nico shrugged.

"After they fall, yes. My sister's did it too...But they turned to golden dust."  
Will stared at his hands, the ashes got stuck on them, and even when he tried to dust them away, they were still there. 

"Awesome, and funny. Your sister got golden, and you got silver."

"They are ashes."He glared. 

"Well the last time I checked, ashes don't sparkle."Confused, Nico looked at Will's hands. Under the sun, the ashes, really did look like silver dust. They shined, and different colors could be formed with the light they reflected. "But they do make me sleepy."

"They are supposed to, I think. So they don't find out we exist..."

"You are depressing."Will said, and held another feather. Nico glared again."I don't know much about angels, but..." The wing turned to ashes, or silver dust whatever you want to call it, and the wind carried them."The dust also makes me feel...relaxed, and happy. Like you can forget about all the worries, and just take a nap...Aren't angels supposed to be like that?"

There was no use arguing with Will, Nico knew that better than anyone, so he just rested against the tree. 

"If you say so..." Besides he liked the idea. 

"Sleep a little, it'll make you feel better. " Will sat down next to him, and Nico rested his head on his shoulder. 

"Yeah..."He sighed and started to fall asleep. 

A guardian angel? Nico wanted to laugh. Under the sun, and covered by the shadow of a tree, he felt that one guarding him was Will. 

"I think...You shouldn't hide them...They are really cool, you know?" He heard Will say. 

He knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn't help answering. 

"Yeah...That would be cool..." Before falling asleep. 

He slept peacefully, dreaming of flying in the sky, with Will by his side

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired, i wrote this the whole night. I hope Gucci is happy


End file.
